Bloodshade
by cheeseharlot18
Summary: Nyx Bloodshade is the last of her kind. She became an assassin because it gave her access to information. She's on a mission to find out the fate of her parents, after being taken away from them so she could survive. Will she find the history of her people, or just their burnt bones? (Kili/OC Slow burn) Rated T cause I have a potty-mouth and a lot of stress.


Hey all! As you know I do not own The Hobbit or anything so this is a disclaimer.

This is the prologue to my story, Bloodshade. Reviews are always welcome, enjoy!

Imzyl had never seen chaos like this, she knew she wouldn't live that day. She clutched the small hand clinging to hers, knowing her child would not survive either if she stayed.

"Eos, sweetheart, look at me. Don't look at the fire, look at me. Your father is going to take you to Uncle Beorn, you will be safe and you can wait there for us." She smiled to soothe the nerves of the frightened child but it did little. She squeezed her mother's hand with tears carving lines into the dirt on her tanned cheeks.

"Ie lo'unti mu estavi lo'ieuth vibutu Kuakua!" She cried, scrunching her face in fear. Imzyl's face softened, she rubbed the tears from her child's face,

"Ie fiinbulo' kuvi dearki'ed, Ie fiinbulo'." She brought their foreheads together, no child should know this destruction. She lifted her head and saw her husband, Syn, arriving at their side. He took in his child's features, his heart breaking at her sorrow. He dropped to one knee and cradled Eos, her sobs crushing his soul.

"Ieti'chi bufiavi, tienvi deunciir. Aiferviuthed lo'ieul niai phenai." Her weeping did not cease, he stood up while holding her with one arm. He leaned his forehead to his wife's,

"I will take her to Beorn, and return to you." He whispered, they embraced as a family one last time. Imzyl's eyes were misty with unshed tears, her heart busting as she saw Syn run away to bring Eos to safety. Eos cried over his shoulder for her mother, her arm reaching out to her. Imzyl pressed her hands to her heart and held them out to her family,

"Ie ki'bume vibutu, tienvi deunciir." Her face turned stony as she turned to face her home's destruction. She would fight to her last breath to protect it, and when her husband returned so would he.

When he returned, Syn protected his family's home to his last breath. So did his wife, their child being carried away by Beorn. He had a place hidden in the forest, where she would be protected. They did not know, she was the only one left of her kind that day.

When Beorn brought her to his cabin, she cried until she collapsed from exhaustion. She cried in her sleep for her Kuakua, and her Epaepa. Beorn waited til she slept to mourn himself, he lost his brother and his best friend. Imzyl was also a close friend, one of the kindest people he had met. Now they were gone, the smoke from Vavlinian could be seen for hundreds of miles. The humans had won, and they were monsters. They could pretend that the people who were scarier on the outside were monsters, but all knew the true threat. Fear. His heart ached for Eos as well, only a young child and she had seen so much destruction, being pulled away screaming from her parents. He knew it would be a long time before she could truly be a child again.

And long it was, Eos spent her time with Beorn until she was almost a young woman. She was strong for her age, crying every once in a while but turning it into determination as she grew older.

"I want to learn to fight." She said one day, her Westron had improved greatly. He lifted his head to look at her, he raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"I want to be able to defend myself, just in case something happens. Not that I'm going to go looking for trouble, it's just better to be able to defend myself if that happens," She explained quickly. He thought about it for a moment, he wasn't always in the cabin and Eos had always had a curious streak. Even if he tried to restrict her, she would only find a loophole and go against him anyways. Eos was as wild as her hair, which seemed to defy gravity itself in curls that point in every direction. Her eyes, which were wide in anticipation to his answer, the green in them as bright as emeralds, she looked just like her mother. Her skin was dark from years outside tanning, and her dark elf ancestry which made her ears pointed and her limbs long. But her skin-changer ancestry gave her strength and height that are both more heightened than a humans. She was fast and aware of her surroundings, her curiosity and bravery being her only risk. She put her hands on the table, leaning forward as she waited for him to answer.

"I suppose.." She squealed in delight before he could finish, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Uthunfi vibutu, tuinciki'ai Beorn!" She exclaimed, he chuckled and she let go. He had become better at the dark elf language thanks to Eos, but he was not fluent. She squealed again running around the table,

"When do we start?" She inquired, trying to stand still but he knew she was itching to start immediately.

"We can start tomorrow, at sunrise." He replied. She seemed pleased with this, oozing with excitement to come the next day. She giggled and left to wander Beorn's forest, he watched her from the corner of his eye and when the door closed smiled to himself. He couldn't help but to be slightly wary as she seemed so excited at the idea of fighting. He could only guess why.

The next day came, and they trained until sunset. As the years went by, he taught her to use a sword, daggers, and a bow and arrows. She preferred the daggers, noting that even though she was bigger than most humans she was still smaller than Beorn and used stealth and trickiness to best him. Beorn wasn't sure if it was because of her dark elf blood, or because that was just her preferred method. It definitely required more strategy, something brawny fighters don't usually use.

"Okay okay, timeout. Tiie. Tiie." She gasped, she fell back onto the ground panting heavily. They had been training all day, as the years went by she had gotten better and it now took longer for her to get fatigued. It was almost sunset, it took quite a while this time for her to cry "tiie". Beorn was panting as well, he had used swords to spar with her.

"I think that is enough for today, and I think you agree." He said to the sweaty girl laying on the grass, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yep, sounds good. Detuest unde achihas, I could use a nap." She wheezed, he laughed and shook his head before going inside. She stood and dusted herself off, turning and searching for the small stream that she loves. When she found it, she washed her face and drink the clear water. She flopped on her behind and gazed at her surroundings, the stream gurgling quietly. This was her favorite place, the trees hung over her and it felt like being cradled. The animals gathered to drink and she did not spook them, they knew her well. The moss covered rocks surrounded the creek, she sat on one now. She felt calm and serene, and most definitely not watched. Checking behind her quickly, she rubbed her hands together until they were warm then brought them to her face. She smiled excitedly, and blew onto her hands gently as flames appeared and hovered above her hands. They seemed curious, wanted to explore, she could keep them from burning but she knew not to take the risk. She let them grow until the flames took the form of a woman, she danced along Eos's hands and spun but never fell off. Eos grinned at the tiny dancer, knowing that Beorn would never approve but she could not ignore the call of her power. She was granted the power of a fireweaver for a reason, she just knew it. As calming and happy this place was, she wanted adventure. She also wanted to find her homeland, along with her parents but she'd never tell Beorn that. What if they were alive? She had to go back to them, as much as she loved Uncle Beorn she wanted-no needed to see her parents again. To know their fate, and if she had a home to go back to. The fire twitched nervously, knowing where Eos's thoughts had gone. It grew bigger, and she let it. She wanted to pull it back but she was still in deep thought, the fire entranced her. She didn't even hear the heavy footfalls behind her.

"Eos!" Beorn's gruff voice yelled, she yelped in surprise and closed her hands quickly.

"I told you not to use your powers! You do not need them!" He chided her, she was tough but when he yelled she couldn't help but shrink.

"But Uncle Beorn, then why even have them?" She fought back weakly,

"Because your ancestors were foolish and played with fire, no matter how dangerous it is." At this her anger flared,

"Leave them out of this! If I want to use my powers I will and that is my choice, my people were good I know they were!" She yelled back. His nose flared, his patience left him.

"You will not use those powers or you can find somewhere else to stay, they are too dangerous." He said, his voice low and challenging. She was shaken by his words, even if she knew he was just trying to scare her into giving up. But something inside her knew this was wrong, she needed to learn how to use the shadow and the fire. It was all she had left of her people, of her parents…

She had to leave. But she knew he wouldn't let her, she hung her head low.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Beorn.." She hiccuped a little and tried to look ashamed. He seemed to take it and nodded, stiffly walking back to the cabin. She looked after him sadly, she had to what was best for her and it wasn't being stuck in this place.

Dinner that night was awkward, them both being silent and her still trying to look ashamed. When in all actuality, she was planning her trip to the nearest town. She had found some maps some years back, and knew there was a town a few days walk away. When finally went to bed, and he left to prowl the woods as usual she waited in bed until all was silent. She left her bed and packed all she would need, which included daggers, a sword, food, waterskin, extra socks, some medicinal herbs, bandages, ointments for cuts and burns, gloves, a map, her boots, her warmest clothes, a bedroll and blanket, and her cloak. She put those under her bed, to hide until sunrise when he would come through the door and collapse on the bed until later in the morning, when she would already be long gone.

She slept until the first birds started to chirp, quickly sitting up and checking Beorn's room. He was asleep, probably for a while. She crept back into her room and got dressed and gathered her things, strapping her daggers onto her hips, the sword on her back, and a few knives hidden here and there just in case. She walked out the front door, making sure to be as quiet as possible. And then, she started her journey.

She got to her destination with little difficulty, killing a few spiders along the way but hardly getting injured. She made it to the town and for the first time realized she had not socialized with anyone other than animals and Beorn for years, and she began to feel nervous. Especially since she was taller than most of the people here, and some were staring.

That is how the Spindler found her.

The Spindler was a man in charge of the thieves and assassins, though there weren't many. He was more of a ringmaster to a bunch of burly animals, it definitely was not organized. He saw Eos and considered her easy prey, with how lost and unsure she looked. He was proved wrong when she noticed immediately when he tried to swipe something from her pocket unnoticed. He dashed away, feeling a spike of fear when she caught up quickly and grabbed his jacket. He pulled out a small knife to intimidate her but she wasn't frightened in the slightest. She held him by the back of his jacket and put the other hand on her hip. He was a short dirty man, looking quite the part of a pickpocket.

"Give back what you stole, and I'll let you go." She said simply, no lies or malice in her voice. He tried to swipe at her and she moved out of the way easily,

"Thahalla hiki kuai, must I repeat myself?" She said, her annoyance growing. He glared at her and crossed his arms,

"I didn't take nothin..." He grumbled, she grunted and shook him.

"Lies. Give it back and we can forget this ever happened." He glared at her, she rolled her eyes at his ridiculous attempt at intimidation.

"Why would you need to steal something anyways? Can't you get bandages yourself?" His eyes widened, she had known exactly what he took. This girl was not all she seemed,

"Maybe I'll give it back...for a price." She snorted,

"I don't have any money, so you'll be getting nothing." He grinned, his teeth crooked and long like a rats.

"Now now, I didn't say money did I?" He chuckled to himself. Eos was wary, this man was clearly dishonest in his being and she did not want to get involved. But…in order to keep her supplies replenished she would need a job.

"What would I get...besides my bandages? I'm sure you wouldn't be asking if it was something you could easily do yourself." She inquired. He snicked,

"Clever girl. Put me down and I'll tell you the details." He pointed down with a long bony finger,

"How do I know you won't just run away?" She demanded. The Spindler just smiled at her, eventually she would have to put it down and he seemed too stubborn to just give up. She slowly lowered her arm and he immediately made himself smaller and tried to dash and she grabbed him again, he smiled sheepishly at the tall woman.

"Worth a try, no?" He stood still this time, looking back and forth before beckoning her to follow him,

"I may have gotten into a bit of trouble a few years back, a man offered to bet against me in an animal race and I won. Little did I know this man was important and not at all willing to stick to his word as he had tried to cheat in the race but I found out and stopped his cronies. Long story short, I want the money I am owed but he's got these bodyguards and I am more a man of wit and not a bludgeon-er. That's where you come in, you're a strong girl and you've trained as a fighter no? I can tell in the way you move." He lead her to a back alley, still looking side to side as if the walls would even try to get him.

"So, you want me to get past the guards and steal the money? That's illegal, why not just talk to him?" She inquired innocently. He shook his head,

"You're a little green, huh? He doesn't want to talk, he wants me dead or at least out of his hair. But no one scams the Spindler out of a deal." He huffed. Eos seemed to understand better, but she still needed more details.

"Hey, if you do this I'll give back your bandages and maybe even give you some the loot eh?" He tried to sway her, she was hesitant but knew she needed money eventually.

"Very well. Where and when am I going?" She groaned inwardly, what did she just get herself into? He snickered and tried to pat her shoulder but only reached halfway past her elbow,

"Good choice. Now let's begin the plan..."

Eos was now outside of a fancy home (at least when compared to the houses of the town the Spindler lived in) and trying to refrain from rubbing her temples at this predicament. At least there was somewhat of a plan, even if the Spindler was too much of a coward to come closer and help her.

"Esttue rail..." She hissed to the empty air. She took a deep breath, honed in on her instincts and checked the surroundings to see if there was danger. None as of yet, but no one could know that she was here or that would change very quickly. Another deep breath, and then she started through with the plan.

The back door had an easier lock than the front, but also had a rather muscular man guarding it. Even if he was at least 4 inches shorter than her, she sighed quietly and noted that she would yell at the Spindler later for not mentioning this. She had to find a way around this guy, or a way to knock him out. She thought quickly, an idea didn't take long to surface. She backtracked and found another way around the other side. This side had a hole she could slip through and hit him on the head and knock him out. She did just that. She then tried to pickpocket the lock,

"Easier to pick, my ass." She sighed again. After a few minutes of trying to pick it, it finally let go and she entered the house.

The house was stuffy, as if the guy hadn't opened the windows in weeks. How he hadn't suffocated, she didn't know. The Spindler wasn't very detailed so she would have to find out where the money was herself, she took to waiting at a corner and listening to two other guards talk. It was mostly gossip about women, and then flexing to show off their muscles. Eos rolled her eyes, she stayed glued to the wall waiting for them to let something slip. She pulled the nightshade out of her pocket that Spindler had given to her, he said if inhaled enough it would knock someone out. She wasn't sure what use that was unless the person was tied up, but she kept it anyways. As she turned the flower around in her hands, she listened to the guards in the other room. She heard a footstep and saw a third guard, she tried to push herself against the wall but he had seen her. Within seconds she was in front of him pressing her hands to his mouth, he inhaled to yell and managed to inhale the scent from the nightshade and collapsed. She let a breath she had been holding, knowing that her cover was up. The guards heard the thump and one came to investigate, she knocked him out quickly. But the third came and pulled out a sword, she drew her daggers and he ran at her. She side-stepped him but he came back around to attack, he was more skilled than the others and he was going for the kill. In a moment of instinct, she had turned and stuck her dagger out as he ran at her again. It had impaled him in the stomach, she ripped it out again and he stared at her before his eyes glazed over and he fell to the floor. She didn't have time to mourn for him, as another had woken up and grabbed her from behind, she stomped his foot and headbutt him before turning and stabbing him and he fell like the other had. She tried to bury the horror at what she had done, she needed to get what she had come to get and leave. She searched the two bodies and found a key, she vaguely remembered something about the basement so she decided to search their first. She crept through the hallways, still ignoring her emotions. She found stairs that led down and followed them, at the end was another door. She used the key and it unlocked the door and she pried it open silently, the room was dark and she rubbed her hands together and blew on them. Her palm had a ball of fire on it and the room had lit up some. In one corner of the basement appeared to be some kind of office, with a desk and shelves and voila! A safe right next to it. She thought of picking it but knew she had very little time, she brought the fire over to the lock and she put more power into it and the lock melted. She swung the metal door opened and took the brown bag that the Spindler had described to her. She let it close again and put the brown bag in her pack, then started the journey out of the house.

She made it out with little effort and when she got back to the town the Spindler was waiting for her. She shoved the bag over to him, he grinned and danced with glee before quickly calming himself.

"I assume you had no trouble?" He leered at her, she pulled out the nightshade flower, which was now red with blood and handed it to him as well.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," She ground out, she wanted to punch him in his smug face but she stood and waited.

"I'd like my bandages please." She said. He tsked.

"Not going to tell me the gore details eh? Very well. Your bandages, and your payment." He handed her the bandages and a handful of coins. She didn't know how much it was, but she didn't really care. She wanted to get away. The Spindler turned the bloody nightshade flower over in-between his fingers.

"Bloodshade..." He whispered quietly. She made to walk away, but he stopped her,

"How about another more...permanent job?" He said. She was about to bite his head off, but she bit her tongue and turned to him.

"You got in and out, from this blood you have killed and yet have no blood on your clothes. The only who seem to know it was you are the dead, you'd make for a great assassin. How about it, Bloodshade?" He smirked at her, she couldn't believe she was actually considering it. Would her conscience allow it? Did she have a choice? She was on the streets as of right now, anyways. Might as well.

"I...accept." She answered.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow Bloodshade." He said before sauntering away with his bag of money. She turned on her heel and walked into the woods, she knew of a stream nearby and she needed to be alone.

The moon was high, and the forest was alight with the glow. She bathed in the river before putting her clothes back on, and then she spent the night crying over the blood on her hands. No matter how much she scrubbed her hands and blades she could still see it. It broke her heart, but she needed to harden up if she was going to stay out here.

The next morning, the Spindler found her.

"Ah, Bloodshade. I already got a job for you. But I gotta say Bloodshade by itself is more intimidating than mysterious. Let's add some flair, hm?" He pondered. She thought of all the names that she knew, perhaps there was one she could think that she liked. She didn't want the Spindler to know her true name anyways, then it hit her.

"Nyx." She replied. He looked at her in question,

"It's a goddess of shadow. Very...mysterious." She added. He rubbed his chin in thought,

"Yes. I like it. We can market that. Good choice, once again." He encouraged.

Nyx Bloodshade was born.

Translations so far:

Ie lo'unti mu estavi lo'ieuth vibutu Kuakua!: I want to stay with you mama

Ie fiinbulo' kuvi dearki'ed, Ie fiinbulo': I know my darling I know

Ieti'chi bufiavi, tienvi deunciir. Aiferviuthed lo'ieul niai phenai: its okay tiny dancer everythings going to be fine

Ie ki'bume vibutu, tienvi deunciir: I love you tiny dancer

Uthunfi vibutu, tuinciki'ai Beorn!: thank you uncle beorn

Tiie: time

Detuest unde achihas: dust and ashes

Thahalla hiki kuai: thahalla help me

Esttue rail: stupid rat


End file.
